(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile pedal and in particular to an automobile pedal that features decoration and skid-proofness, as well as replaceable patterns and is also conservative for environment.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional automobile pedal such as an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal, and a clutch pedal, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a body 1 having a top surface embossment 11 and a bottom secured to a mounting structure 2 constituted by a separate board. The mounting structure 2 serves to fix the pedal to the accelerator pedal or the brake pedal not only to provide decoration but also effect skid-proofness. The conventional automobile pedal is made of metal, which in fact is not good for skid-proofness and this is particularly true for a driver who wears shoes having rigid outer soles and attempts to use the rigid-sole shoes to step the pedal. In addition, since the body is made of metal, once worn out, the pedal has to be completely replaced by a new one. This causes a great consumption of natural resources for wearing often occurs in a minor portion of the pedal, and is also against environment protection for the amount of waste induced by the disposal of the worn pedal is increased. Further, for pedal with different decorative patterns, different molds are needed in making the pedals. This is itself not economic for manufacturing of the automobile pedals.
Thus, it is desired to have an automobile pedal having a structure that overcomes the drawbacks of the conventional pedals.